They Walked, Obviously
by Emo Unfaltering
Summary: After receiving a mysterious parcel at the Tower, the Teen Titans aren't exactly teen any more. Readers will have to deal with Robin going through a mid-life-crises, Starfire obsessing over a certain British boy-band, Cyborg flirting with anything female, Raven being moody and hormonal and Beast Boy being... well, seven. Not a baby fic.
1. The Not-Really-Teen Titans

"You snot-munchin' hairballs!" screeched Gizmo from the back of the police van as the HIVE Five were apprehended for the fourth time in two weeks. It was fair to say that the Teen Titans were not amused.

"Dude! Why do we even bother? They're only gonna break out again, just like the last three-hundred times!" whined Beast Boy, giving his leader a piteous look. Robin ran a hand through his hair, tugging hard in frustration.

"How the hell do they keep escaping the prison? We've already had the security upgraded at least twice, what could we be over-looking?" he groaned, cracking his knuckles and making Cyborg wince, but stopping as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should simply return home, friend Robin, before it gets too dark." suggested Starfire, attempting to calm the frustrated Titan. Robin's face softened a little, before he complied, hopping onto his R-Cycle while the rest of his team got into the T-Car. By the time they were back at the tower, all of the Titans were thoroughly exhausted, even Cyborg needed to recharge. They were just locking up when an odd parcel came through the door, Raven, who was closest, picked it up and scrutinized the package, her eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg, as he and the other Titans walked over to her.

"See for yourself." she chucked it to him, he caught it and began to read out loud.

"_To my heroes, the awesome and_ _incredible Teen Titans,_

_You are all my role models so I have enclosed a gift that has all of you in mind. I know that the city is safe in your hands!_

_Lots of love and hugs and unicorns from..."_

Cyborg brought his face closer to the package but still couldn't make out what the name was.

"I dunno what the name is, I can't read it." he admitted.

Robin scowled, "Why do I feel like this is from Larry?"

"Duh! Guys, don't you get it? This is obviously from one of my many fangirls!" Beast Boy exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and grinning, "Open it already!"

Robin thought before answering, "It could be a trap."

"Most probably." Raven agreed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, please! May we Robin?" Starfire pleaded, eyes full of hopefulness and innocence.

Their supposed 'Fearless Leader' took one look into her eyes and gave in, nodding to Cyborg, who proceeded in ripping the brown paper off in haste. All five of them were suddenly engulfed in thick, grey gas. It left as soon as it had come, and left the five teens with a heck of a lot of questions. Beast Boy, who had transformed into a cockroach to attempt to avoid the gas, morphed back into his usual state and got up off of his backside.

"Dudes? What just happened?"

Raven phased back through the wall and glared at him.

"Whaa-aat!?" he whined.

Starfire tentatively glided into the room, looking around nervously, "I presume that we have run out of the understanding."

"Something like that, Star." Robin replied, getting up from his defensive stance, "Any idea what just happened, Cyborg?"

"Nope, all my scanners say that we're just fine." he said, frowning as he pressed more of the buttons on his arm, "It's like nothing has happened."

"Well, that was a totally weird 'gift' from our fan." the changeling pondered, nudging the now empty brown package with his toe, "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed!"

"Yeah." Robin yawned, "We won't accomplish anything while we're this tired."

The team agreed, all going up to their rooms and falling asleep in an instant.

Nobody even noticed the change on the brown package...

**_Lots of love and hugs and unicorns from...The HIVE Five. TROLL!_**

**_xXXO0OXXx_**

Starfire stretched in her bed, she'd had one of her best nights sleep in a long time, and that morning she felt very flexible. Pushing herself up, she noticed that her arms seemed rather thin, and no-where near as toned as they usually were. Confused, the Tameranean walked over to her full length mirror. And screamed.

Less than five seconds later, someone burst through her door.

"Starfire! I heard you... ... ... _what the fuck_!?"

Before him, Robin saw a girl, of about eleven or twelve with long red hair and bright green eyes. The girl took one look at him and screamed again.

"Woah! Woah! Star! Calm..." he saw himself in the mirror and gawked. Looking into the mirror he saw a men in his thirties wearing a _very _tight fitting costume.

"_Dudes!_" gasped a familiar voice, if a little higher, "Somebody pleeeeease tell me what's going on! Look at me! I'm seven!"

And true enough, there stood a little green seven year old, in rather big clothes. Behind him, another not-really-Teen Titan.

Robin ran a hand through his now very long hair.

"I think we should call a meeting."

**_xXXO0OXXx_**

Once all of the titans were in slightly better fitting clothes, they gathered in the lounge, Robin facing three of his four teammates: A twelve-year old Starfire, a seven-year-old Beastboy and a Cyborg in his early twenties. Raven had refused to come out of her room. They had already figured out that these changes must have been the result of the gas that was released the night before, but they had not been able to work out who it was from, and weren't really getting anywhere with the team in it's current disposition.

Cyborg was looking through a women's magazine he'd found somewhere, Starfire purchasing One Direction posters on the internet, Beast Boy playing video-games on the Titan's TV, Raven being a grouch in her room and Robin stressing over things way more than he should have been.

Starfire, satisfied with her purchases, looked up at not-really-Robin, "Perhaps we should call the Titans East, they would surely know-"

"No, they're too busy with their own problems, we'll just have to do this ourselves." he snapped, cutting her off.

"But, Robin." Cyborg began, tearing his eyes away from what he was reading, "How are we supposed to take down villains... like _this_!?"

"We'll just do it like we always have done. You and me can still fight, those two-" he pointed to Starfire and Beastboy laughing and putting hats on Silkie in the corner, "-will just have to stay here. We still don't know about Raven, though."

"Go get her then!" yelled Cyborg, already exasperated by his now impulsive leader, "'Cause I'm not doing it with the mood she's in."

Robin sighed, then pointed to Beast Boy, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, "_You _go get her!"

"Why me?" he whined, flopping onto the couch face-first.

"_Because - _no matter how I hate to admit it - right now you're-"

"Adorable!" cut in Starfire, pulling Beast Boys cheeks, "Even Raven cannot say no to you!"

The other two in the room nodded, and Beast Boy scowled. Well, he tried to anyway, it looked a heck of a lot more like a pout, but his intentions were there. He trudged up the now very big seeming stairs to Raven's room, and knocked hard.

"_What?!_" came a yell from inside.

"Uh... it's Beast Boy! Robin said he wants you downstairs..." he began, before trailing off.

"Then why didn't he just come himself?" came the irritated reply.

"'Cause he said you were in a mood-" he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, terrified of what this super-annoyed-Raven would do to him. Suddenly, the metal door slipped open with a hiss, and before Beast Boy knew what was happening he was being dragged back downstairs by his arm. Once back in the lounge again, he swooned dizzily and blinked hard.

Robin looked Raven up and down, and Cyborg tried to lighten the mood, "On the bright side, you're still a teen!"

Raven glared at him, not just her usual glare, but a glare powered on by hormones and bodily changes.

Robin shrugged, "So what, you're about fourteen, what's the big deal?"

Raven was about to reply when Starfire interrupted her with an excited shout, "Glorious! Now that I have not yet gone through the change of Dgreknar, I am free of the periods of the blood!" all of the boys in the room winced at that, but she kept going, "Are you also free of this too, friend Raven?"

Raven's eye twitched as the microwave became encased in black energy and turned itself inside-out, then she stormed back out. Cyborg burst into laughter.

"What do _you_ find oh-so-hilarious?" asked Robin, frowning in confusion at his younger teammate.

"Don't you get it? _Raven_'s going through puberty!" he wheezed, still laughing hard.

"That doesn't matter, we've seen that she can still use her powers, even if she can't control them as much. So the three of us can still fight crime." Robin explained, slapping his fist into the other hand.

"Yeah, but once the bad guys figure out that we've got two Titans out of commission, they won't waste any time taking advantage of that."

For once, Robin was at a loss for words. He simply stated that he would work on it, and with that walked into his room and went into super-obsesser mode, trying to puzzle out who exactly would create such a strange sabotage. Why did they not just send some sort of deadly gas instead of messing with them like this?

He hunched over his computer and flexed his fingers, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: Well, I've started a new story, how evil I am. I already have another that I've been neglecting, and am rather glad that none of my readers for that one are likely to read Fics on this fandom. Please tell me what you think in a review. And oddly enough this story came to me while eating fish and chips, how stereotypical of us Brits. **


	2. Parental Overdrive

**AN: Not all that much happens in this chapter, but stuff will next chapter, I promise. ****Thanks to my reviewers: Nightwing's Apprentice (who's review inspired the last line), Drakerla, and my guest reviewer. Love you all! And a shout-out to my pal Connolly, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I know that most 7, 12, 14, 23 and 30-year-olds do not act like they do in this fanfiction, this is purely fiction and not based on any real life events.**

* * *

Beast Boy rolled over in his bed, clutching a stuffed animal closer to his chest, when he heard his door slide open, encased in black energy. Raven grabbed him from the top bunk by his shirt and stomped downstairs holding the semi-conscious child at an arms length, as if he had some kind of infectious disease. He fully woke with a start as he was chucked roughly onto the couch, grimacing as he rubbed his head.

"Raven." Robin warned, sounding like a parent.

"What?" she snapped, making it sound more like a threat rather than a question. Robin raised an eyebrow and one side of his mask rose with it.

"You told me to get him, and I got him." the girl huffed, crossing her arms and sitting unceremoniously onto the couch, as far away from the others as possible.

"Oooooooh!" Cyborg mocked, "I thought you were supposed to be good with kids, Rae."

"It's _Raven_, though I completely understand that it may be difficult for someone with your amount of brain-cells to work with more than one syllable."

"Well, if I can't then you've got no hope!" he retorted, smirking.

"Wow, nice work tin-man, how long did it take you to think up that one?"

"Oh, ha-ha. Genius, have a medal."

"The scrap-yard called, they want their _junk-pile_ back!"

"Yeah, well the hippo called... _HE_ wants his body back!"

"Then you better go give it to him, Cyborg!"

"Why, you little-"

"_Enough!_" yelled Robin, positioning himself between his quarreling teammates, "We all feel stressed right now, and need to vent at someone. But we won't sort anything if we can't work like a team! Trust me, we'll need to. Cyborg, go into the kitchen. Raven, you go apologize to Beast Boy."

Cyborg walked off, grumbling, while Raven just stood there looking at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked, glaring back at her.

"I thought that we were supposed to wait for the 'Titans, Go!' before doing anything."

"...go."

Raven smirked, having successfully pissed her leader off. She walked over to Beast Boy and hit him over the head as soon as Robin wasn't looking, then trudged up to her room, changed into civilian clothes, and walked out the front door.

Robin sat back down at the Titan's computer, and was half way through researching something when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he swiveled round to find Starfire looking at him with pleading eyes.

"May we please venture to the mall of shopping? I wish to purchase some more... well fitting clothes." she pleaded, looking right into his eyes (or mask, whatever).

Robin thought for a moment, and noticed Beast Boy tripping over his own feet in his massive shoes.

"Fine, but we're going to need some holo-rings."

**_xxXXO0OXXxx_**

Malcolm was not happy. He had only just escaped prison the day before and had no money to rebuild his army of robots, so for now he was stuck working in a clothes shop. Plus, he was really not looking forward to serving three odd looking customers that had just walked in. They seemed _even more_ annoying than most of the stupid yanks that walked around with their trousers halfway down their ankles.

"Excuse me Ma- S-sir..."

"What? E-er, I mean, 'ow can I 'elp you, today?" he asked, mentally screaming inside at having to be polite to this stupid man and his kids.

"I'm looking for some children's clothes." he said, gesturing to the kids next to him.

"Right, just over there, you li- I mean, sir." Malcolm pointed to an area in the corner of the shop and tried to cover his little slip up.

Suddenly, the little blonde one piped up, "Hey, isn't that-"

"Let's go, _Gar_." interrupted the man, and dragged the kids off. Behind their back Malcolm made a very inappropriate hand gesture, and made a mental note to make children illegal once he got his robots up and running again.

In the corner of the shop, Robin told Starfire and Beast Boy to choose what they wanted as he rang Cyborg.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Robin, found any leads on the gas that we inhaled?"

_"Uh... well..." _Some female giggling was heard in the background. _"I've been kinda busy... some, uh, damsel in distress. Well, damsels."_

"You're with GIRLS?! Cyborg, we need you to investigate! If we can't reverse the effects soon, then they could become PERMANENT!"

_"Alright! Alright! No need to blow my freakin' ear off! How are the..."_ his voice changed into a whisper, _"holo-rings? They working okay?"_

"Just fine, but I have some bad news."

_"Yeah?"_

"It's Mad Mod, he's in the shop!"

_"Go take him down then! What are you waiting for?"_

"I can't like THIS! And if we call the cops then they'll start probing and find out we're the Titans!"

_"Ohhh... well, jus' let him go then, we'll get him some other time."_

"..." Robin had a short mental debate, before giving in, "Whatever. Robin out."

He grabbed the clothes that Starfire and Beast Boy had picked out, practically chucked them at the counter and got out his wallet.

"That'll be... sixty-eight-nin'een, please sir." stated Mod, snatching the exact change out of Robin's vice-like grip, "Please come again."

All three Titans shuddered as they went to sit outside a fast-food place and acted like a normal family as much as they could, and waited for Cyborg. Beast Boy and Starfire argued about whose TV show was better and Robin sat and read a newspaper, well he did until the changeling said something that would have made everyone's lives better if it had remained unsaid.

"Isn't that Raven?"

Robin's ears pricked up and he followed the seven-year-old's gaze. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

There was Raven, standing with a group of teens about her age, all dressed in blacks and other dark colors, passing around a can of something-or-other. Robin's mind immediately went into over-drive, he had seen loads of kids that age doing the same thing around Jump City almost every day, and the drink was always alcohol. He stood up abruptly, so that his chair hit the floor noisily and many people looked up, then stormed over to the group.

"_Rachel. _Home. Now!" he seethed, glaring at her, and she reciprocated the gesture equally.

One of the teens in the group, a boy with black hair covering his left eye and a skull T-shirt, looked at Raven and asked, "Is he your dad... or something?"

"No! I don't know this guy." she protested wrenching her arm away from his grip and turning back to the group.

"Yes, she does, actually!" he hissed, turning her round again, "Do you not realize that you are _way _under the legal age to be consuming alcohol?!"

"Woah, man!" said the same boy again, holding up the can and pointing to it, "This is soda."

Robin gulped, seeing the look on his teammate's face, "...Well, it's still not hygienic to be drinking out of the same can!"

Suddenly, Robin felt his underpants tighten considerably, and looked down to see Raven's hand glowing with black energy slightly.

"Are you going to leave now?" she hissed, threateningly, slowly bringing her fingers into a fist and adding to her leader's pain, "Or do I have to _make _you leave?"

"I'll leave now." he gasped, and backed away. Raven turned round again to the group again only to see their confused faces.

"I have my ways."

**_xxXXO0OXXxx_**

Back at their table, Robin saw that Cyborg had joined them. Upon coming closer, he saw that Beast Boy was sitting pale and rigid, Cyborg was smirking and Starfire was excitedly going through the clothes that she had picked up.

"What did you do to him?" he asked Cyborg, gesturing to the Titan who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"He asked me where babies came from, so I told him... in extreme detail." Cyborg answered fiddling with his holo-ring and smirking wider, Robin gave him a tired look.

Beast Boy shuddered and stared straight ahead, occasionally twitching and whimpering.

"I'll take him back to the Tower, and find a therapist online." he sighed.

"Yes, friends, we should all journey back to our home." agreed Starfire, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about a certain Mr Styles.

Once they were back in the Tower, Beast Boy was put straight into bed, and the other three lounged around until Raven came back in. Robin shrunk down in his seat. The fourteen-year-old picked up the discarded package from the day before, looked it over and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, _Dad_, you might want to have a look at this." she scoffed, dropping it in front of him.

He read the text again, and grimaced.

"Damn HIVE Five assho-" he looked over to Starfire, "Jerks."


	3. Mae Eye? Pleeeease?

**AN: The first bit of this chapter is just Cyborg thinking and reminiscing, a little insight into his mind. It's not really too interesting, but has a bit of information, so try not to take one look at the big paragraphs and get put off. **

* * *

Cyborg was _not _happy. Robin had insisted on trying to reverse the effects of the gas that had affected the Teen Titans, but what he didn't realize was that the team was happy they way they were! Raven had a group of friends who she fit in with, Starfire was discovering the joys of childhood on earth, Beast Boy was getting to be a normal kid and played with a bunch of others at the park almost all the time, and Cyborg was getting to live the glory days the he never would have had the time to enjoy if he had planned to stay a Titan all his life.

All four of them were given the chance to do exactly what they never would have done - be normal - thanks to (oddly enough) the HIVE Five. But Robin seemed bent on finding the criminals true motive, never satisfied that they might have done it for a laugh but not realized that the Titans were happy with it. Well, four fifths of the Titans, anyway. Their leader kept going on about the HIVE Five being too smart for that, well, mainly about how Jinx was too smart for that. Since she had gotten a lot of the Titan's secrets in her time with Kid Flash.

Only to dump him and return to a life of crime.

He rubbed his almost real hands, trying to remember what they used to feel like, when he accidentally pushed his holo-ring off and his hands went back into their normal state.

"Except they're not normal. I'm not normal. None of us are." he muttered sadly. He sat like that for a while, thinking back to when he went in to the HIVE as a spy, and had realized for the first time that just because they were criminals didn't mean they didn't have hearts. For once, Gizmo wasn't that annoying little idiot; he was the overprotective friend. Mammoth wasn't just all brawn and no brains; he was all brawn, no brains, funny as heck and oddly caring. And then there was Jinx... the girl that seemed to only look out for number one; and she did, all of her friends were the number ones. He smiled at that, before he was interrupted by the blaring alarm.

He pulled himself up off of his bed, and walked hastily towards the lounge, finding Robin and Starfire already there, and the other two close behind himself. Robin's fingers sped over the keyboard as he read out the brief.

"Three targets: two major and one minor. Yet to be identified, so we'll just have to chance it." he barked, then brought up a map of the city, "Raven and Cyborg, head for the high school, then split up to cover the area around Roy's Electronics and the Mall. I'll be heading downtown."

"What will we do?" asked Starfire, gesturing to herself and Beast Boy, who was hanging upside-down on the kitchen counter.

"Just stay here and stay out of trouble. Titans, _Go!_"

And with that, Raven transported herself and Cyborg into the T-Car. Robin dashed into his room before running straight back out again and speeding off on his R-Cycle. He knew that his Nightwing costume would come in handy.

**_xxXXO0OXXxx_**

After dropping off Raven at the high school, Cyborg didn't waste any time driving to Roy's. Once there, he saw three of Mad Mod's resurrected robots wreaking havoc. On instinct, he jabbed the 'Proton Cannon' button on the dashboard and knocked one of the robots down, causing sparks to fly as the metal rubbed against the concrete of the road.

Another robot charged for the car and raised it's fist, attempting to land a punch on the hood of the car. Cyborg frantically pulled the car into reverse just in time, making the robot leave a large dent in the road, then fired the proton cannon directly hitting it square in the chest. He took out the final one by hitting the 'Oil Slick' button, letting the robot slip onto it's front then drove over it.

"Oh, yeah! That's my girl!" he cheered, rubbing the dashboard lovingly, "And I didn't even have to get up outta my seat."

He rolled the window down to see three women, about his age, struck dumb at what just happened. Cyborg activated his holo-ring.

"Hello, girls. Care for a ride?" he asked, wiggling his eye-brows. The girls looked at each-other and giggled, before getting in. Cyborg (or 'Victor', as he introduced himself as) shamelessly flirted with all three of them as he drove round town, and didn't even notice three big, red robots picking themselves up and carrying on where they left off.

**_xxXXO0OXXxx_**

'Nightwing' jumped off his bike and ran straight for the action, which happened to be Cinder-Block looting a jewelry store, oblivious to the horrified onlookers. He whipped out his bo-staff and dashed at the villain, who didn't even seem to notice the hero heading straight for him. Nightwing leapt up and smashed the staff into the side of Cinder-Block's face, almost snapping the metal pole, and narrowly dodged a fist aimed for his chest. It seemed that the pile of rocks had grown a few levels since their last encounter.

No matter.

The hero let out a yell as he charged for Cinder-Block again and again, sometimes landing hits, sometimes not. The villain was nearly defeated, when the onslaught ended abruptly. He grunted in confusion when he saw the person that he was supposed to be fighting yelling at a group of teenagers.

"...you not _see _what those drinks are doing to your liver!? Not to mention the smoking! You'll be walking around with rotten teeth and blocked up lungs before you know it!"

He turned to the girl in the group.

"Have you no dignity? Those rags that you call clothes barely cover your privates!"

Then he stared directly at another teen.

"And _you!_ Those disgusting tattoos and piercings are a complete disgrace! It's like you _want _to dishonor your family and drag their names through the mud! _Sort your lives out you stupid teenagers!_"

The group looked at Nightwing for a long time. Before one of the boys smirked and slapped him on the back, saying, "You're totally right, man!"

The hero was confused for a moment, then walked away, chuffed at having 'gotten through' to those kids. So much that he forgot all about Cinder-Block, and wasn't the slightest bit fazed at people jumping onto his back and saying stuff about 'free piggybacks'.

_**xxXXO0OXXxx**_

Raven wasn't in a hurry to get to the Mall. She knew that anyone stupid enough to steal from such a public place would probably end up getting _themselves _arrested. However, when she got there, she was tempted just to turn around and go back. She was not in the mood to fight Jinx. So Raven did just that, she turned around and was about to teleport back to the tower when someone stepped into front of her and leaned down to her level.

"And just where do you think _you're _going?" asked Jinx, followed by a cackle when she saw Raven's current state.

Raven glared at the thief from under her hood, "Aren't you supposed to be trying to escape now?"

"Escape?" laughed Jinx, shaking her head as if that was the exact opposite of what thieves were supposed to do, "I haven't even stolen anything, I just came here to gloat!"

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she picked up a trash can with her powers and hurled it at the other girl.

"_That's_ the best you can do? I knew that you were supposed to be weaker as a kid, but not _this _weak!" taunted Jinx, nimbly side-stepping Raven's attempt at attacking, then threw some hexes a the smaller teen.

The empath didn't say a word, but backed away and focused as she gathered her strength. The thief just kept talking and taunting.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have sent that little present, you were _way _more talkative when you were older. Not to mention hotter, now you've only got the cute-factor going for you. Plus, if I try and flirt with you _now _then I seem like a total pedophile, and- _Fuck!_"

Jinx cussed loudly as she had the wind knocked out of her by another flying trash can, then felt the cold metal of hand-cuffs around each wrist, and knew instantly that they were designed especially for meta-humans, as she couldn't use her powers.

"The police'll be here to pick you up soon." Raven stated in her usual monotone, "Play nice and they might even give you a cell with a bed."

She walked off. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her shorts, the only thing vaguely similar to her uniform that actually fit her, aside from her cloak. She was about to call Robin to give him the details when she was interrupted by the old woman next to her as she was crossing the street.

"It's not safe to cross the road alone, dear." she cooed, holding out a hand to Raven's.

"I'm fine. I'm fourteen."

"It's not good to tell fibs, now!"

"I'm not lying." she answered, shivering. Where had she heard that voice before?

"Come on now... Rae-Rae..." the woman said, growling the last part.

_Oh, crap! _thought Raven, _It's Mother Mae Eye!_

"Time to go, dear!" growled Mother Mae Eye, and in a blink, Raven disappeared.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled out of the car window, "One sec, ladies!"

He ran up to the old woman.

"Who are you!?" he demanded.

"Don't you recognize your mother?"

And with that, the two vanished, without a trace.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that the ending is kind of rushed, I did my best, but there was too much dialogue in my opinion. And I apologize for the really short action bits, but I've never done any before and this is a Humor/Friendship fic.**

**Also, thanks to all my Reviewers/Followers/people who have Favorited:  
**

**Nightwing's Apprentice, Connolly, Drakerla, my guest reviewer (The Reviewer, as you called yourself, funny review, by the way), SerenityQuill, Curse you Perry the Platypus (love your pen-name), CarelessRecklessMe, HermioneRavenclawMalfoy, and UnderminetheAuthority (love your pen-name, too).**


	4. Parents Suck

**(despite the name of this chapter, I have nothing against parents, this is just a sort of 'theme' for this chapter)**

**AN: This chapter will alternate between Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy's part, and Raven and Cyborg's. Plus, I kind of made this up as I went along, so forgive me if it doesn't seem up to scratch, because I'm being a lazy ass with my writing these days.**

**This part of the story focuses more on the Friendship/Family element of this story, as opposed to the humor. **

* * *

Four hours after the disappearance of Raven and Cyborg, Robin (having put his Nightwing outfit in the wardrobe for safe-keeping, as he only had one set) still had very little to go on. He had interviewed three girls that Cyborg had picked up, while he was meant to be doing his job, mind you, but they had only said that he had left the car and not returned. Robin informed them that there had been a misunderstanding, and walked them back to their respective houses. He'd asked several of the people who were present at the incident, who told him that they had seen a man speaking to a girl and an old woman, before all three vanished.

Cross-checking the information with the security cameras around the area, Robin found those words to be completely true. The were there one moment, and gone the next. Nothing was making any sense.

He found the highest quality camera that had been on at the time and tried to zoom in on the face of the old woman, knowing that identifying her would be a huge leap in the investigation. But as soon as he had a clear image of the woman, the screen turned black, and large block letters appeared on the black background.

**CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT.**

Robin scrambled back, as the same message came up on every screen.

**CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT. **

******CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT. **

**********CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT.**

Frantically, he grabbed the plug and yanked it out of the socket, watching as the images died.

"Robin?" an innocent voice asked, turning round, he saw that it was Beast Boy, "Are we gonna get dinner?"

"Y-yeah, just give me a second, and we'll order pizza." Robin reassured his young teammate, and led Beast Boy to the kitchen.

There wasn't an argument over what kind of pizza to order that night, nor jokes followed by sarcastic remarks. The leader of the Titans was becoming anxious. He observed as Starfire and Beast Boy watched some kind of cartoon on the TV, and realized how much responsibility he really had now that he had two kids to look out for. Robin clenched his fists, and vowed not to let whoever was kidnapping the Titans hurt BB or Starfire.

No matter what.

_**xxXXO0OXXxx**_

Cyborg was angrily trying to make a call to the tower, but, surprisingly*, he couldn't get any signal from where Mother Mae Eye had transported him and Raven. He had woken up over two hours ago, feigning sleep every time his captor came in to check on 'her children', Raven had yet to regain consciousness.

He'd figured out that Mae Eye had been coming in roughly every forty minutes, and Cyborg was fairly certain that he had around twenty-five more minutes before she came back in.

The room that he and Raven were in was like the perfect bedroom for a child, if not a little creepy. The walls were a bright blue and had small clouds painted onto them, a large yellow bed sat in the corner, the sheets perfectly aligned, too perfectly. Under the bed was a huge toy box filled with every toy imaginable, many of which moved and twitched every time Cyborg moved.

He had to use a lot of will to stop himself wanting to jump on the bed or play with the toys, he was inexplicably drawn to them by the bright colours and promises of comfort and fun. The strangest thing was, though, that all the things in the room were extremely out of proportion compared to the two in the room, as everything was at least twice the normal size.

Suddenly, Raven stirred, clutching her head.

"Where...?" she began, before almost slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Yo, Rae! Raven! Stay awake! Stay with me!" Cyborg cried, grabbing her by the shoulders, and she snapped back to normal, "Phew..."

"Where are we?" she asked, shrugging off Cyborgs hands, "I remember realizing that I was talking to Mother Mae Eye... then... nothing. How did you get here? Wherever here is."

"I saw you disappear, then the same thing happened to me when I tried to talk to her. I've tried calling the Tower, but I can't get through."

Raven nodded, "The chances are, she's going to try and bake us into pie again... or at least control us with mind-control."

"So, we've just gotta try to take her down as soon as possible, then get the hell outta here, without getting controlled. You think you can teleport us home?" asked Cyborg. Raven shook her head.

"I didn't realize it before, but my powers are severely limited in this state. I can pick things up and fly a little, but that's about it." she admitted, hanging her head a little, "We'll just have to find an exit and work our way out from there, unless you feel like waiting two years for my powers to develop."

"Okay, we've just gotta stay focused, and don't let her control us!" Cyborg stated, standing up a little straighter.

"Why, who said anything about controlling you?" a bitter-sweet voice chimed, "I just wanted to spend a little time with my _favorite _children!"

"Mother Mae Eye!" growled Raven, taking on an offensive stance, "Where are we!?"

"Well, you're home, dears!"

"Sorry, Mae Eye, but we're not buying it!" yelled Cyborg, shooting his sonic cannon, only to look on in horror as a stream of silly strings came out in it's place.

"Uh-uh-uh!" tutted Mae Eye, wagging her index finger, "Play nice now, Borgy-Bear!"

Cyborg glared at her, gritting his teeth as he spoke, "I'm gonna ask one more time... _where are we?_"

"You know, it's not nice to pry! Isn't that right, Rae-Rae?" she spoke the last part looking directly into Raven's eyes.

"Mother's right." said Raven, looking at Cyborg, "You shouldn't pry. Mother does everything because she loves us."

Panicking, Cyborg stared into Raven's now purple-tinted eye's.

"Good girl," praised Mae Eye, walking out and locking the door, "Maybe she'll rub off on you, Borgy-Bear."

Once the door was closed, Raven hopped up onto the giant bed, and began swinging her legs, happily. Eye's glazed over, not blinking once. Cyborg tried his best to snap her out of it

"Hello? Raven, listen to me, she's not our mother, you're under influence! If you snap out of it now, then... I'll cook you waffles every day! O-or hit Beast Boy over the head with a baseball bat! Or... uh... Raven! Look! Trigon's wearing a pink bikini!"

Raven blinked, lurched forward, then almost hit the floor.

"Where?!"

Cyborg grinned, relieved to have her 'awake' again, "Nowhere, I just needed you to get out of her control."

"You mean... dammit." Raven berated herself, angry that she let herself be manipulated like that, "I'm guessing she couldn't fool the robot part of your brain."

"Nope, I'm free. Her control on you seemed to break as soon as you closed your eyes... that must be the key!" Cyborg punched the air, glad that he'd managed to figure something out that could be useful.

"So, I'm going to have to wear a blindfold, now?"

_**xxXXO0OXXxx**_

After dinner, Robin tried again to locate Cyborg and Raven. He was just about to shut down the computers for the night, when a little red dot started blinking on the map. Cyborg's locator chip! He zoomed in to find that the signal was coming in from...

The North Pole?

Robin frowned, why would they be there? _How _would they be there?

Curiosity killed the cat.

Was that supposed to be a warning... or a threat? Whatever it was, whoever sent it was most likely the same person who took Cyborg and Raven. A force to be reckoned with.

He was going to need a stronger team, as well as a baby sitter.

"Okay," Robin said to himself, taking a deep breath and picking up the phone, "first I find a baby-sitter, then I call Titans East and head for the North Pole."

He dialed and held his breath as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Heee-eeey, Bruce!"

_"Goodbye."_

Robin slouched, that had been a long shot, anyway. He tried a few more people, with similar results. After about an hour of attempts, he finally got through to someone.

"...thanks a lot, Wally. I'll give you the brief tomorrow."

_"Can't you just tell me what I gotta do, _now_?!"_

"Nope, but it's a big mission, I promise you that!"

_"But-"_

Robin hung up. Now to call Titans East...

* * *

**AN: Ptooo! That took a long time, even though it's my shortest chapter yet. Please review!**

**Stay safe! And don't do drugs!**


	5. Mood Swings

**AN: Wally may seem a little out of character, but that's probably just because in the show he was pretty much always happy. Cyborg i****s having mood swings, too, that's not just poor writing on my part.**

* * *

Robin dashed to the front door as soon as he heard the bell ring.

"Wally! Thank you so much for coming." he cried, relieved.

"It's fine, I just..." Kid Flash looked at Robin properly for the first time, "... uh, Robin?"

He nodded, and said he'd explain everything when Titans East arrived, which should have been any minute, although, they were notorious for being late for everything unless it's an emergency. Kid Flash knew this, and started to make himself comfortable on the couch, sometimes glancing at Robin - who was in the kitchen, preparing food - and sniggering.

By the time Titans East arrived, it had become dark outside, wispy clouds sometimes covering up the the moon, and forcing Robin to turn the lights on. As they walked in, they had rather different reactions.

Mas y Menos both stared at Robin, half in horror and half in disbelief. Bumblebee stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, then attempted to cover up a laugh, while Speedy didn't even try to hide it. He full-out cracked up, hugging his stomach as he felt a cramp coming on. Aqualad was probably the most controlled; simply staring at the thirty-year-old with a look of confusion, rubbing his forehead.

Once Robin had explained the situation and the other Titans had calmed down, he got down to business.

"Right," he began, "I've pieced together the evidence that was available and this is what I have figured out so far: Raven was talking to an old woman when she - the woman, not Raven - said something that weirded Raven out."

The others nodded, still unsure at where this story was going, and let him continue.

"...Cyborg was nearby and ran over, then all three disappeared."

"What?" asked Speedy, "They disappeared? Like... just left?"

"No. I mean exactly what I said. They vanished, but I don't have time to show you the video recording, as we've wasted too much time already. As I was saying: A while ago I managed to get a signal from Cyborg, but only for a few seconds, which said he was in... the North Pole. Chances are, Raven's there too, and I called all of you in to help me get them back, as we don't have any idea how tough the guy we're dealing with is. Better to be safe than sorry."

Aqualad nodded, "Right, but there's just one thing that I don't get."

"Shoot."

"Why is Kid Flash here? We already have Mas y Menos, unless this mission requires more than just Titans East."

Bumblebee huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Hey! What do you mean 'Just Titans East'?!"

Aqualad sighed, and gestured to Robin to answer the question.

"Well, Wally isn't actually coming on the mission with us... he's going to be baby-sitting Starfire and Beast Boy, whose ages also changed." Robin explained, preparing himself for Kid Flash's reaction. He was right to.

"_What_?!" cried Wally, "I'm here for _that_?!"

"Just do it. You've got the mind of a child most of the time, anyway." snapped the leader, then turned back to the rest of his audience, "You all ready to head out?"

Speedy checked his outfit over, "Looks like it. We're leaving right now?"

Robin nodded, "We'll have to, they could be in trouble. Make that probably in trouble."

"Vamos a hacer esto!" cheered the twins, pointing to the door.

"Titans! _Go_!"

The six raced off, the door slamming behind them. Wally slouched on the sofa, eyes closed, annoyed that they'd just leave him alone with two kids. Why couldn't Garth or Karen look after the kids? Stupid Robin and his stupid ego.

He opened his eyes and screamed, "Gaaaaaaaah!"

Peering right into his face were a pare of huge green orbs, belonging to a certain red haired girl.

"Are you Wally?" she asked, not moving an inch. He gulped and nodded, realizing that she wouldn't recognize him as he wasn't in his usual outfit.

"Okay!" she jumped back and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him up the stairs, "My name is Kori! This is my room!"

He was then pulled elsewhere, "This I Bea- Gar's room!"

Wally saw a mess of green hair peeking out of the bed-sheets of the top bunk, after which he was shown round the entire rest of the tower at speeds that even _he _was worried by. When the girl was finished showing him round, she yawned, and said that she was going to head to bed.

Kid Flash felt relief, then flopped onto the sofa, lying flat on his front he switched the television on and flicked through the channels with the remote.

_Tzzzzzt_

**_-get the super-turbo-mega-deluxe cat groomer no-_**

_Tzzzzzt_

_**-But Mark! Please take me back! I didn't mean to snog your brother! Okay, maybe I did... but he's just so-**_

_Tzzzzzt_

_**-Stop! Don't open the closet- Gaaaaaaaa-**_

_Tzzzzzt_

_**-we add the sauce, now, we want it crisp, but not so much that-**_

"Wait, what?" he flicked back to the previous channel, and relaxed to watch the gory horror. Five minutes in, the movie was interrupted by-

_**"Breaking News! For the fifth time in the last eight days, the Hive Five have been arrested and taken to prison. Only, it seems that the team's tactics have changed, now making individual heists, apparently taunting the city's heroes, the Teen Titans, who have been rumored to be under some sort of stress. Our News correspondent, Daniel Mulligan, will bring you the latest."**_

The screen behind the presenter switched to one showing another man with greying hair standing before the Mall.

_**"Yes, John, it appeared that the leader of the gang, Jinx, sustained serious injuries after fighting the Titan Raven. Despite the criminal's possibly fatal condition, she has been refused medical treatment-"**_

_Tzzzzzt_

Wally zapped the television off, not baring to hear anymore. He ran his hand through his wild red hair, and leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped, almost as if he was praying.

"Jinx..." he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He'd loved her when he'd first seen her. He loved her when she through him onto the floor when he offered to help her. He loved her as he clutched the bars of his cage in the Hive Five HQ. He loved her when she saved him from Madame Rough. He loved her when they'd turned up together and taken down numerous criminals in Paris. He'd loved her when she broke his heart on the steps of the Museum. And he loved her now.

Wally wiped his eyes, having not realized that tears were flowing freely.

"Mister?" a small voice asked, it was Beast Boy, or Gar.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read to me? I can't sleep."

He turned round, and looking into the face of this innocent little kid, he smiled. Trying to remember when he last felt as innocent as that.

Oh yeah.

It was with Jinx.

_**xxXXO0OXXxx**_

Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder, "You sure you can do this, girl?"

"Not in the slightest, but it's hardly like I have a choice. Unless you want to become pie again?" she replied, resting her hand against the large door, and focusing on her soul-self.

Cyborg shuddered, suddenly feeling awkward at the fact that he had to keep his hand where it was, "Any time this year would be nice, Rae- Whoa!"

His world was enveloped by black, before a slit appeared and he fell forward onto his face, "...ow."

He pushed himself back up, and brushed any dust off of his metallic parts, then nodded to Raven. They began walking. The decor in the place that they were in was very similar to what the Tower had looked like after Mae Eye's little 'redecoration'. Having been walking for around half an hour in silence, Raven stopped and spoke:

"We've already been here." she stated frowning.

Cyborg shook his head, "That's not possible, there's only one path and we've been going forward this entire time."

"Even so. I know that we've been here. I recognize it."

"How? Everything is pretty much the same throughout, candy, candy, and more candy. what's there to recognize?"

Raven bent down and picked something up, it was a pencil.

"This was in my shorts pocket. I chucked it out because it was uncomfortable." she twirled the pencil in her hand, "The path is in a circle."

"What?!" Cyborg yelled, then punched a, surprisingly sturdy, gingerbread wall in rage, "Then how're we supposed to get out of this hell-hole?!"

He breathed in, trying to calm himself, then sat down heavily. He flicked open a panel built into his left arm and tried again to contact Titans Tower, sure that he'd gotten through at one point last time. Raven sat down opposite him, legs crossed but eyes still open.

"Any luck?" she asked, he simply held up a finger, telling her to wait a moment.

"Hah!" Cyborg cheered, jumping up and punching the air, "It's dialing now!"

_**xxXXO0OXXxx**_

A very cranky Kid Flash stomped downstairs at four in the morning, hunched over with a scowl that would make Trigon pee himself. He snatched up the phone.

"Look! I don't give a damn about who you are, or why you're prank calling Titan's Tower in the middle of the night. Just shut the fuck up and let me sleep!" he snarled.

_"Yo! Dude! It's me, Cy-" _

"Piss off." he slammed the phone down.

* * *

**AN: Aaaasaagafah! Jeez, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! ****My updates are probably going to be few and far between for a long while, as school is literally draining my moral, plus, I will have very little time to dedicate to this story, which I'm determined to finish! **

******So, help me out and leave any constructive criticism you feel that you need to in a review/PM, you can even tell me if you have a great idea for the actual story-line, I'm all ears!**

**PS: It's my Birthday on the 3rd of October! Woohoo!**


	6. Ohhh, darn!

**AN: I am so SORRY! I have not updated for so long, I feel like such a bloody arse. Now, I have to admit, this is mostly because I do not own my own laptop!**

**Due to having Mas y Menos in this chapter, there will be lots of Spanish, skip to the Author's Note at the end to see the translation, it will probably make some of the story more... understandable.**

* * *

Robin jumped in his seat, hitting his head on the glass roof, having forgotten how much taller he now was. Cyborg signal was showing, much clearer now - still faint, but definitely clearer - and Robin eagerly used his earpiece to notify Titans East, who were in the different compartments of the T-Ship.

"Titans! Cyborg's signal is coming through, and I think that I've found Raven too." he informed them, accelerating the ship with new-found confidence.

_"Great," _came Aqualad's voice,_ "You found anything else?"_

"Not yet," he replied, "but I'll keep you guys up to date."

_"Oh! ¡Mira! Hay un edificio!"_ Mas shouted.

_"Parece que Santa ha tenido una crisis nerviosa severa ..."_ Menos added, _"Líder, ¿es realmente el lugar correcto, porque no quiero que mi orina congelada cada vez que voy a orinar, simplemente porque usted lee el mapa equivocado!"_

"Uhhhh..." replied Robin, "I'll just pretend that I know what you guys just sai- Oh! Look! A building!"

_"Pará un líder, no es muy inteligente." _Robin heard Mas mutter through the microphone, whatever it meant.

He steered the ship toward the building which was a fish out of water, being a gingerbread house in the middle of the snow. Upon landing, the glass roofs of each part of the ship opened with a hiss, the six hopped out.

Bumblebee shivered and said: "How'd you plan on breaking in?"

Robin stood at the door, rubbing his chin in thought. After about a minute, he slapped his fist onto his open palm.

"I've got it." he stated, then braced himself. The rest of the gang got into battle stance behind him. Robin stretched out a hand toward the door... and twisted the candy cane handle.

The door swung open.

"Oh." said Aqualad, "That was anticlimactic."

Speedy sighed, "Enough of the big words, unitard guy, let's go!"

He nodded, and followed Robin into the building, with the others close behind.

_**xxXXO0OXXxx**_

Raven sat on the sugary floor, leaning against a wall, watching Cyborg pace in front of her. She was still rather groggy from having to teleport herself and Cyborg through the thick door of their prison, and now she was craving herbal tea like no tomorrow. The fact that her only companion in this place was on the verge of a mental breakdown was _not_ helping.

Suddenly, Raven twisted round, hearing a crash and an anguished cry - presumably from Mother Mae-Eye - coming from nearby.

"Yo, Rae! Get up, we gotta move!" yelled Cyborg over the racket, then grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

She swooned slightly from getting up so fast, and stumbled as he dragged her on aimlessly. After around twenty seconds, they narrowly missed a wall that came crashing down.

"Cy! Raven!" yelled Speedy, then jumped aside to dodge a flying cooking spoon, "Mind lending a hand?"

They dashed in to join the fight between Mother Mae-Eye and Titans East, as well as Robin.

"Hey, Sparky!" yelled Bumblebee over the noise, "Am I glad to see you, even if you are a little... older!"

While the others fought, Raven stood back and contently threw punches and kicks whenever a mutant gingerbread man came her way, as Robin went straight for the source.

Running at full pelt, he whipped out his staff and attempted a hit to the giant witch's legs, but was thrown back at the last moment by a tsunami of pink magic. Trying again, he dashed forward, and with a fierce battle-cry he smashed the villain in the side, causing her to drop her spoon.

"Ack! Mother doesn't appreciate play-fighting, go to bed!" she screeched, launching some sort of bright powder at him. Robin narrowly dodged the substance, jumped up and twisted in the air, landing a sharp blow in the side of her thigh. Screaming profanities, Mae-Eye stumbled back and fell against a candy chest of drawers. Robin dropped his staff, grabbed the spoon she had left, and proceeded to wield it like a sword.

"For the last time!" he cried

Kicked in the arm.

"You."

Hit in the side.

"Are."

Batted on the leg.

"Not."

Struck in the stomach.

"My."

Uppercut to the chin.

"_Mother!_"

A whopping sock to the back of her head. She cried out in anguish, then fell silent.

Robin stood there, panting, then let go of the magical spoon. Whirling around, he was greeted by the horrified faces of his friends, eyes flicking between him and the unconscious Mother Mae-Eye.

Speedy walked toward him, cautiously, "Robin... man, are you... Okay?"

The leader breathed in hard, hands shaking slightly from adrenaline, "... Agh, yeah, I'm fine, just went a little overboard."

Everyone was silent for a while, not moving, simply catching their breathe, before Raven spoke.

"They're all fading." she stated, gesturing to the battered remains of who the Titans had been fighting. And true enough, the gingerbread men were beginning to flake away, gradually becoming translucent then disappearing all together. Mae-Eye too, was fading fast, pink smoke curling upwards, as the sugary decor around them poofed away, piece by piece.

Robin gritted his teeth, body shaking with the sheer intensity of the situation.

Cyborg walked over to him to try and snap him out of it, "C'mon Rob, let's head home, Wally's probably wondering where we are, we don't want the kid to have a heart attack. "

The others laughed half-heartedly, except Mas, who jumped aside to avoid a falling candy-cane.  
"Podemos salir de aquí antes de que consigamos aplastados hasta la muerte?."

"Agreed." answered Aqualad, and Bumblebee nodded, "D'you think we can all fit in the T-Ship?"

* * *

"...then Chromonkey summoned the legendary sword of Apertha, and all six other Mega-Monkeys bowed to the holder of the sword!"

Wally noticed Beast Boy yawning, and decided to wrap things up, closing the book, he said, "Okay, little man, that's all for tonight! Now go to sleep."

"But..." the kid began, "I don't wanna..."

He fell fast asleep, and Wally jumped down from the bunk-bed.

Once he was back in the main room, he found that the rest of the Titans had returned and were making themselves comfortable in the main room. Kid Flash came and sat down with them, even though he'd like nothing more than to go to bed.

"I'm guessing the mission was a success?" he asked, and was answered by a series of tired grunts, "Cool."

Robin pulled himself off the couch, "You guys can all crash here for the night, thanks for the help."

And with that, most of them fell asleep there and then, with the exception of Raven and Robin. In the hall, Raven confronted the leader.

"You really sure about getting the HIVE to... change us all back?" she asked, not looking right at him.

"What sort of question is that?" Robin scoffed, "You're smart enough to know what this condition could do to the team - what it's already done."

"Robin, you don't understand, despite the HIVE's intentions, in some way... they've... given us some kind of... second chance."

"We're heroes, Raven, if it doesn't benefit the city, it doesn't go ahead. That's how_ everything _works."

"Just, just give it a week! One week! I talked about it with Cyborg, and he feels the same way! Please..." she yelled, gradually trailing off.

"...no."

* * *

Robin donned his Nightwing gear, and jumped from the Tower window. He pulled the tracker from his pocket, and followed the blinking red dot to the HIVE Five HQ. If you want something done right, do it yourself.

He snuck through dark alleys, jumped from roof to roof, and constantly stuck to the shadows. When he finally found it, he was near the docks where he had once played as Red X, using the hologram to fool his teammates, something he had always regretted. The place was concealed in the basement of an old house, and had a mammoth security system.

Time to do things the old fashioned way.

"Hyah!" grunted Nightwing, smashing down the heavy metal door, and alerting everyone to his presence. He'd barely walked three paces in, when he had to narrowly side-step a steel lined cape. Red eyes narrowed and Kyd Wykkyd attempted to strike again. This time, Nightwing was prepared.

He ducked down and used his staff to knock the villain's legs out from beneath him, but was shocked when the staff simply went straight through the air and hit nothing. Kyd Wykkyd appeared from behind and pushed Nightwing to the side, but had underestimated the strength of the other, and was kneed in the gut and smashed against a wall.

The Titan dashed through the building, trying to avoid the rest of the gang, apart from Jinx, as she was likely to be the only one with enough mental capacity to pull something off. Sure, Gizmo was smart, but not when it came to scheming, and the other guys seemed too laid back. Or just stupid.

After an unlucky run-in with Mammoth (unlucky for bad guy, that is) Nightwing found himself face-to-face with the pink-haired witch.

Then, she did the one thing that he didn't want her to do...

* * *

**AN: Right! Time for Spanish translation!**

**"Oh! Look! There's a building!"**

**"It looks like Santa has had a severe mental breakdown" Menos added, "Leader, it it really the right place? Because I don't want my urine frozen every time I go to pee, just because you read the map wrong!"**

**"For a leader, he's not very smart."**

**"Can we get out of here _before _we get crushed to death?"**

**Please review! Oh! And, I have a question, should I narrate in an English accent or American? I'll still obviously have the characters talk how they do in the series.**


End file.
